


careless comments

by DanFanRonpa



Series: to be invisible [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Again, Angst, Character Bashing, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Dissociation, Everyone tells Kuroko that he's too invisible, Fluff, Himuro too, Hurt/Comfort, I lied - it's very much angst, Implied/Referenced Panic Attacks, Kuroko feels bad, Light Angst, M/M, Takao to the RESCUE, Unrequited Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Unrequited Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, just a lil tho, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanRonpa/pseuds/DanFanRonpa
Summary: A few off-handed comments hit deep. But, it's not like he can get mad at them. He doesn't want to either. It's fine, though, because Takao does for him. And reveals a few things along the way.Special thanks toTheDoctorDonnafor the idea :)
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Takao Kazunari
Series: to be invisible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184522
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	careless comments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDoctorDonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorDonna/gifts).



_**Hawk:** _ **Yo, Tet-chan!!**

 _**Hawk:** _ **Did you hear?? We have a practice match together!! Us and the other Miracle teams!!!**

**_Vanilla:_ Hello, Kazunari-kun. Yes, I was informed yesterday by the coach. I'm excited to see you again.**

_**Hawk:** _ **YOU'RE SO CUTE!! I'm super excited to see you too, Tet-chaaannn!**

 _**Hawk:** _ **But, if we're against each other, I won't hold back. I won't lose sight of you like last time!! ;P**

 **_Vanilla:_ ** **We'll see about that, Kazunari-kun.**

* * *

He has not forgotten the warmth that Takao provided that fateful day. In fact, it's just left him craving. It's a weird feeling, Kuroko decided as he redirects a ball to Hyuuga. He isn't touch-starved. He can't be, really. After all, he's friends with Kise and you one doesn't simply befriend the model without the repercussion of hugs galore. 

But, it was different. That kind of comfort is something he felt like he needed. Thoroughly. Desperately. Ever since Meikou. 

The buzzer signalling the end of the practice match ends and reveals a score of 102:115, Touhou's favour. Seirin groans and sighs in disappointment as they drag themselves to line up, and Touhou seems smug - probably still salty about Seirin beating them in Nationals. 

Kuroko doesn't feel anything in particular at the score. It's certainly an amazing improvement from Inter-High. And they didn't even have Kiyoshi, Furihata taking his place in preparation for when he's made captain in Hyuuga's place. Kuroko couldn't even use his misdirection after his sacrifice in Nationals.

That was something that ired Kuroko. During that match, he sacrificed his entire game style and it was brushed under the carpet. As long as he entered the court, he was seen too often and could only use Overflow and not the other skills he worked hard to master, day-in, day-out. At most, he could redirect passes, but they'd become less effective. 

And none of his team - his _friends_ \- seemed all too concerned about it. Maybe he just look into other magic tricks. Then, he wouldn't feel so utterly useless. 

"Tet-chan!" As soon as they returned to their benches, Kuroko is tackled, almost sent flying off the bench, by a body. He's about to tell Kise or Momoi, whichever of them tackled him at that moment, but then he realised that both Miracles were at their respective bench. And none of them called him that. "You were so cool!" 

He twisted his head, agitation aimed at Kise and Momoi leaving him. He smiled somewhat, "Thank you, Takao-kun." 

"I told you! First name basis, now!" Tak-- Kazunari grinned, arms still wrapped around Tetsuya's shoulder. Unlike Momoi and Kise, his hold was welcome and it didn't take the air out of his lungs. 

"Sorry, Kazunari-kun." His grin brightened and he untangled his arms. Kuroko almost frowned at the loss but kept his cool. There was no way he going to lose his composure in front of everyone. 

"F-First name...?" Kise's horror-stricken words are much closer than Kuroko would have thought. He turns and sees an equally distressed Momoi by Kise's side, only a few meters from the bench. "But, Kurokocchi never lets me call him by his first name!" 

Momoi nods vigorously, "Yeah! And you still haven't called any of us by our given names!" 

Aomine walks up, sweaty and yawning, stretching his arms. "Who cares? You do realise Tetsu could have said it behind our backs, right?"

Kagami snorts and nods his head. Kuroko wonders if he realises he's agreeing with his rival. "Could've said it to your face. Probably just didn't hear it." And the amusement disappears, face schooling from years of practice. 

"Considering his presence, or lack thereof, it is a feasible scenario." It's Midorima who says that, walking over next to Takao, adjusting his glasses while his bandaged hand holds his lucky item - an iron. Kuroko barely pays it any mind. 

"Rude!" He almost jumps at Kazunari's yell. "I can see him just fine, right, Tet-chan? You guys are all just blind!" 

"Maybe." Akashi's voice comes in from behind Aomine. He walks up, regal as ever despite the sweat on his forehead. "I can see him too." His words don't make him feel any better. 

"That's 'cause Aka-chin and Takao-chin have weird eyes." Murasakibara drawls, also entering the scene. Kuroko feels his heartbeat race faster and faster as he realises that he didn't even realise when people started clobbering over. "Kuro-chin's infuriatingly invisible." His lips protrude and his tone is petulant like a child. He hates it. 

"I suppose." Akashi agrees and Kuroko feels like shrinking. For once, he doesn't want to be seen. 

"Now, now, that's enough." Himuro cuts in, voice hard and cool. "You're taking your teasing too far, Atsushi. The same goes for you all." Kuroko inhales sharply. Someone other than Kazunari - someone who couldn't see him like Kazunari could - was defending him? 

His throat tightened and breathing became difficult. He swallowed.

"It's nothin' Tetsu hasn't heard before." Aomine throws, waving a hand aimlessly, his other on Kuroko's shoulder. When had he moved so close? 

"Yeah!" Kagami agrees cheerfully, oblivious to how their words have affected him. "'Sides - he chose to be invisible, right?" 

Momoi sighed dramatically, "If only Tetsu-kun chose a different style. I'd love to see him at every opportunity." 

"He can't." Midorima vetoes, shifting his item to his other hand. "Kuroko chose misdirection purely because he's hopeless at everything else. His invisibility works for him." 

No, it doesn't, Kuroko wants to yell. He wants to stomp a foot down and yell at all of them (apart from Kazunari and Himuro) and tell them exactly how he feels about being labelled invisible and having the idea that he benefits from it thrown in his face. He wants to cry and curls into a ball and never look at them again. 

He doesn't. It's as they say, after all. He chose to embrace his invisibility so that he could play the game he loved. A few hurt feelings shouldn't - won't - get in the way of that. 

Someone says something, and there's laughter following it and what Kuroko thinks is agreement. There's a smaller but louder voice near him, hands touching his face and his arm. He doesn't hear it over the ringing in his ears.

This is stupid. He shouldn't be so devastated by friendly teasing and facts. It's stupid.

He's stupid. 

He registers warmth dripping down his face, liquid fire in his throat and his eyes stinging. The noise doesn't stop. It's become a grating buzzing. It does _n't stop_. No one's noticed, he realises. 

" _Shut up, already!_ " Until someone does. 

* * *

" _Shut up, already!_ " Takao yells and silence follows. Good. He turns his attention to Tetsuya, as he'd been doing as soon as he saw that he was shutting down. He's crying and Takao hates it. He promised. That Tetsuya would never have to cry again so long as he's there. "Tet-chan... Tetsuya, look at me. It's okay. You're okay. I can see you."

Hopes, now that the background noise of mindless insults and derogations is gone, Tetsuya can focus on him. His hopes are correct. Tetsuya's trembling hand comes up to his wrist, holding it firmly as if trying to ground himself. 

"K-Kuroko..." Kagami stutters and Takao scowls. He can't remember the last time he felt so utterly pissed that he was willing to drop his happy-go-lucky facade. 

"Shut up!" He snaps, keeping one hand Tetsuya's face - the one Tetsuya holds - and turning, pointing with his free hand. "You guys are supposed to be his friends, not his bullies!" 

Kise grimaces and shuffles where he stands, his usual childish mask gone. "We weren't bullying him... It was just teasing." 

"Yes, teasing that was taken way too far." Kazunari is grateful for Himuro's entrance. He can focus on Tetsuya now. He still listens as he whispers sweet nothings to Tetsuya. "I told you, did I not? That you're going too far. Even before Takao brought attention to Kuroko's obvious disdain.

"But, you ignored me, Taiga. All of you did." He looks at Murasakibara, his visible eye narrows. "Even you, Atsushi. I'm disappointed." Himuro returns his gaze to everyone as Murasakibara winces and looks at the floor, hands halting its path into his snacks. "Even without seeing Kuroko, you should have known that your words were nothing less than horrible." 

Several heads go down, eyes meeting the floor. 

It makes Takao's blood boil. "Don't look away!" They flinch and look back up. Better. "Don't you assholes dare look away at what you caused! And after he'd gotten better, too!" His last sentence slips out and many draw attention to it. Fuck it. "Yeah, better." He spits. "This isn't the first time he broke down because of you fuckers.

"How many times have you blamed Tetsuya, huh? For being born with a low presence and for you not noticing him? It's taken its toll and no one has realised!" It took Takao seeing him on the verge of tears and then breaking down in front of him. And after that, Tetsuya revealed that it was the first time he'd ever cried in front of anyone. 

It was awful. And they're all beginning to realise that - if the way they redden with shame indicates anything. 

"Tetsu never said anythin'..."

"He shouldn't have to," Takao growls at Aomine. "You're supposed to be his friends. You should have realised what that kind of comments would do to him. Think about it, dumbass! He's been ignored his entire life and gets blamed for it! Be honest - how many of you have lashed out at him because _you_ didn't notice _him_!?"

Silence fills the room. Finally, someone raises a hand, and it's Kise. Takao grimaces. The person most obsessed with Tetsuya lashed out at him. His admission sets off the others, Kagami's hand raising, and then Aomine and Shintarou (that hurt more than it should) and Momoi. In the end, only Akashi, Himuro and Momoi keep their hands lowered. Only Himuro escapes his wrath. 

They look around, unable to maintain eye contact with anyone when they realise how high the number was. 

"Doesn't that say everything?" His voice is cold. As are his eyes. "Makes you realise that more people faulted Tet-chan than not, right? Does that make you realise how horrible that is?" He's quiet but clear. 

"I'm surprised." Himuro looks and moves away from everyone - Kagami and Murasakibara look devastated. "Takao and myself hardly know Kuroko, yet we can see his distress and know when it's too much. But his closest friends cannot." His next words are spoken with venom, shoulder hunching up and fists tightening at his side. "How _vile_." 

"Muro-chin--"

"Don't, Atsushi." Snaps Himuro with a glare. "You guys hate that moniker and you hate being called monsters, so what makes you think calling someone invisible would be okay by any measure?" Takao applauds his stoic exterior. If that were him, he'd be punching someone. He turns to Kagami. "And I thought you'd understand how words can hurt someone, Taiga." Kagami flinches. "Were you not teased in America for your ethnicity? Was I not the first to approach you and protect you from it all?" When Kagami doesn't answer, Himuro's glare sharpens. "Well?" 

"... Yeah..." Kagami looks ashamed. As he should be. He knew what it was like and he still said everything he did. 

Himuro sighs and looks away, hands unclenching. "Consider yourselves lucky that Kuroko cares too much for his own good. If I hadn't known that Kuroko would have my head, I would sock all of you where it hurts." 

"Count me in." Takao agrees, looking at Himuro. "They deserve more than a single punch." 

"Kazunari-kun..." His head whips around to look at Tetsuya again. His neck aches, but he doesn't pay it any mind. Tetsuya comes first. "It's okay. I'm used to it." 

"Is that supposed to make it sound better?" Takao asks incredulously. He can see everyone wince at Tetsuya's words and guilt mars their faces. "Just because you're used to it, it doesn't make it okay. I promised, didn't I? That I wouldn't let you cry. But, I did. I didn't stop it in time and now look. They hurt you." 

Tetsuya's grip on his wrist tightens as he bows his head. "Why is Kazunari-kun so worked up about it?" 

Takao breathes harshly through his nose. "Because I love you, Tetsuya." His face heats up and he knows that his confession is impersonal seeing as they're surrounded by people listening to everything. But it wasn't like he was going to be able to hide it anymore. 

"I know, but..." That makes Takao blush even more. Tetsuya knew. Great. "It's not like anyone else... who expressed the same thing... got so worked up about it." Momoi and Kise flinch back as if struck. They might be soon if Takao has his way. 

"Because I actually do." He replies, soft, placing his forehead against Tetsuya's. "Because I can see you. Because I care." The tears well up in Tetsuya's eyes but Takao is quit to wipe them away with his thumb. "I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya. And I will understand if you reject me. And if you do, I won't continue to bug you and ignore your denial."

Again, Momoi and Kise wince, shrinking as if trying to hide. Good. They realised they hurt Tetsuya more than they respected him. 

"No." Takao feels his stomach drop, but he can't say he didn't expect it. Tetsuya never expressed any attraction towards him-- "I don't reject you, Kazunari-kun. I love you too." It's his turn to feel tears rising. God, he was so lucky to have Tetsuya. 

He leans down every so slightly and places his lips against Tetsuya. Tetsuya's eyes close and he leans in. They part after only two seconds and Takao leans his head on Tetsuya's shoulder. 

"I don't like it, Tet-chan... You're too forgiving. They hurt you so much and you don't do anything about it." 

"They didn't know." Tetsuya sighs, eyes still shut as he wraps an arm around him, a hand on his back. "They don't mean to."

"It doesn't make it right, as Takao said." Himuro butts in, eyes closed, significantly calmer than moments before. "Kuroko, you're much stronger than even you realise. But, even the strongest have their moments of weakness." He smiled kindly. "Now, then. Why don't you two have some alone time to talk and I'll handle these idiots?" 

Takao smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Himuro!" He tugs Tetsuya away. "C'mon, Tet-chan. We can get away from everyone now." Usually, Tetsuya would have put up a fight. But, Takao can see how exhausted he is. "You need to rest." 

* * *

_**Vanilla <3 has sent (8) Image(s).** _

**_Hawk:_ PFFFTTTTTT**

_**Hawk:** _ **UR SO SMUG, TET-CHAN!!!** ****

_**Vanilla <3:** _ **I won. They all bowed down to me. Even Akashi-kun.** ****

_**Vanilla <3:** _ **Murasakibara-kun irritates me. Even when he's bowing, he's still taller than me.** ****

**_Hawk:_ ** **Awww~~ My little Tet-chan is cute~~**

 _**Vanilla <3:** _ **...**

 _**Hawk:** _ ** <3 Love you~**

_**Vanilla <3 has changed (Hawk)'s name to (Hawk <3)** _

_**Hawk <3:** _ **WE MATCH!!**

 _**Hawk** _ **_ <3:_ Now that I look again, their faces are all bruised. What happened??**

 _**Vanilla** ** <3:** _ **I'm not sure, but they were all side-glancing at Himuro-kun.**

 _**Hawk <3:** _ **Good.**

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the eight images were of everyone apologising. One of Seirin, one of the GOM each, one of Momoi and one of Kagami alone. Kuroko's making the most of it. They tormented him, so it's only fair, right? 
> 
> (Yes, Himuro punched each of them).


End file.
